MAGRS:MISSION:SAVE THE WORLD
by RazorRigs45
Summary: 3 criminals have gone past the limit and its up to our hero's to stop them for bringing disaster to the whole world and their worlds. This is a crossover between gravity falls regular show Mario and adventure time Mario and finn clash of the elemental revolution is cancelled. rated T for safety now featuring the Simpsons
1. Chapter 1

MAGRS: MISSION SAVE THE WORLD

CHAPTER 1: INVESTIGATION:FINN AND JAKE

I don't own SuperMario, Adventure time, Gravity Falls, or regular show.

It was all peaceful in the land of OOO, but too peaceful yet even quiet than usual, but that didn't bother Finn or Jake."Jake its been really peacful and quiet ever since Lemongrab stopped commiting those crimes",said finn."Right brother,after that no evil,no mishaps,and especially",Jake paused. "NO ICE KING!",they both said,as loudly as they can. They then chilled out for about 2 seconds UNTIL "Finn Jake you got to see this",said BMO as he turned it on.(I really dont know what gender BMO is but whaterver)News: Toady on Candy Kingdom news we are all great full for Princess Bubblegum she was just married to our new king Ice King and theres also a new law : if you see finn or jake imprison them thankyou for your listening and all hail the king. "Oh my glob Jake do you know what this means",said finn."Were all going to die". "NO Jake we have to go to IceKing's lair and see what he did to Prub's." So finn and Jake bust down their tree house a headed for the Ice Kingdom. Soon they made it to the Ice Kingdom and saw that the kingdom was empty."Finn what's up with the kingdom being empty",said Jake. "I don't know man but let's see whats in his throne room",said finn. They then went into his throne room seeing the room blank with nothing in it not even his recliner."Jake is this weird or has Ice King left for the CandyKingdom, I guess we should leave and give up". "NO man I sometimes spy on Ice King and leaves stuff behind theres got to be something here" Just then jake found a mysterious green pipe with a torn paper on it. It showed a picture of a half of stone and a picture with a book that has a number 1 and a hand on it. "Jake were heading into that pipe I dont care what beyond it",said Finn. "Whatever you say man",said Jake. They then both grabbed the paper and headed into the pipe. Aurthors Note: my last story sucked so I thought of this story a few days ago and thought this might be good please like, this took a few days to think of this story. Anyways have a jolly good day.


	2. Chapter 2: Boy with a crappy attitude

Chapter 2 the boy with a crappy attitude

It was one beautiful day in the mushroom kingdom, and great for out hero's Mario and Luigi. They were in their pool that they had just finished building out of a humongous warp pipe. When last battling Bowser. "Big bro you know this past 6 weeks have been real quite without bowser kidnapping princess peach", said Luigi. "God yes", said Mario who raised his hands for joy, while holding a mush beer. "I could use a break for constantly saving her, but hey I still like her". Suddenly there was a piece of paper floating from the sky and soon landed in the pool. Luigi soon started to feel that paper. "MARIO DID YOU JUST SHIT IN THE POOL", asked Luigi who was very disgusted. "NO AND WHY WOULD ", he answered. Mario decided to pick up the paper why Luigi looked very disgusted and went out of the pool. "Well look at what we have here…..some crappy paper with only the word king on it." Mario then put that sheet of paper in his pocket not knowing what was really behind this paper. Soon there was a phone ringing Mario ran inside to get the phone. "Hello" said Mario "Hello, Mario help me I've been kidnapped by bowser, he just rebuilt his castle and kidnapped ,please meet me at the end of dark land and bring your brother to help out"…. The phone got disconnected. "Luigi we have to go save the princess before Bowser hurts her and puts her in pain", said Mario as he ran into the house and put some clothes on, and head out the door. "Mario is on his own this time said Luigi when he started to shiver in peril.

It took Mario 24 hours to make it to bowsers castle in Dark land but only to see that his castle was still rubble. "Danm it why does peach have to lie to me", he said while walking around looking for the princess. "Peach Peach Peach Peach". He yelled and yelled for about 2 hours till a voice was heard. "he he he ll pp …. Pppp me" "Peach", Mario ran with joy over to the noise where he heard the voice but didn't get a pleasant surprise. "Hey she's not here" Mario said with anger. "Of course she's not" said a creepy little boy with a big curly hair. "Who the HECK ARE YOU", Mario said in disgust" "YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE", the boy soon then lifted up his hand and threw a rock at Mario leaving him injured, on the ground the boy soon laughed so hard then tied Mario to a rope letting him hang form the lava. "Crap why didn't I listen to Luigi before about the crappy kid who was faking the voice of peach", Mario said in depression while being hung upside down and two inches from lava. "Quite said the boy who was talking on his phone. "I got him", said the little kid. "Good now kill him", said the voice from the phone. Mario soon had a feeling that bowser was on the phone and that he had peach the whole time , and knowing that he would put peach in danger, and also that he was going to die.


End file.
